df_desolationfandomcom-20200214-history
FiM Version
There are four playable entities, two playable entities that have the babysnatcher token, and two unplayable invader entities. Common traits: human-sized, only one grasper (mouth), hooved legs. Common castes may be turned into Alicorns through the use of the IMP Vats. Arcanite / Rainbow Factory The Rainbow Factory functions in mostly the same ways as the Arcanite production, with spectral orbs instead of arcanite sponges, spectra instead of raw arcanite, and rainbow instead of refined arcanite. The difference is that, in order to get rainbow, you'll need to combine all the colors of liquid spectra. The uses for rainbow are the same as the ones with refined arcanite. Playable entities Pony castes * Earth Pony (m/f): no special abilities, good at physical skills * Anthro (m/f): same skills, walks upright on two legs and grasps with arms * Pegasus (m/f): smaller, has wings, dodge skill grows fast * Unicorn (m/f): smaller, has a horn with attached TK grasper, good at artisan and medical skills * Royal (m/f): larger, has wings and a horn with two RK graspers, good at anything * Blade Pony: has natural armor and weapons (Morphling tier), good at anything * Alicorn: largest, Divine tier, three TK graspers, bonuses to all skills Cave Pony castes * Draltha (m/f): large, no special abilities, has the dwarf skill growth rates, needs booze * Anthro (m/f): same skills, walks upright on two legs and grasps with arms * Slippy (m/f): small, immune to webs, increased dodge, good at weaving and medicine * Gorlak (m/f): small, has two TK graspers attacked to tusks, good at artisan skills * Underlord (m/f): large, has two TK graspers attacked to tusks, good at anything * Blade Pony: has natural armor and weapons (Morphling tier), good at anything * Alicorn: largest, Divine tier, three TK graspers, bonuses to all skills Zebra castes * Aziza (m/f): no special abilities, good a physical skills and the ones related to fire (forging, pottery) * Anthro (m/f): same skills, walks upright on two legs and grasps with arms * Ibis (m/f): smaller, has wings, better at some artisan skills * Karkadann/abada (m/f): has one or two horns with TK graspers, good at farming and medicine * Zony (f): no special abilities, great at smithing and enginering * Royal (m/f): larger, has wings and a horn with two RK graspers, good at anything Crystal Ponies * All castes have bonuses to gem cutting and encrusting. * Ruby (m/f): strong, good at melee combat, smithing and masonry * Sapphire (m/f): strong, good at melee combat, smithing and carpentry * Emerald (m/f): good at ranged combat, engineering and ranger skills * Amber (m/f): good at farming * Topaz (m/f): good at artisan skills * Amethyst (m/f): good at medical and administrative skills * Demicorn: good at anything, Divine materials Playable invader entities Diomedian ponies * Keshi (m/f): equivalent to earth pony * Anthro (m/f): equivalent * Shadowbolt (m/f): equivalent to pegasus, sucks blood * Hapticorn (m/f): has a grasping tentacle, unicorn skills * Dark Prince/Princess (m/f): larger, has two grasping tentacles, good at all skills * Ravager (f): larger, has natural armor and weapons (Morphling), feels no pain, keshi skills * Deathwing (f): larger, has scales (Morphling) and flight, shadowbolt skills * Lasher (f): larger, has two tentacles and a carapace (Morphling), hapticorn skills * Nightmare (f): larger, has two tentacles and natural armor (Divine), dark princess skills * Alicorn: largest, Divine tier, three TK graspers, bonuses to all skills Chimeric ponies * Burrower (m/f): smaller, has natural armor (Mutant tier), earth pony skills * Hippogryph (m/f): has wings and grasping arms, pegasus skills * Kirin (m/f): larger, has scales and two magical horns * Manticore pony (f): larger, has wings, a stinger tail and claws * Chimera (f): largest, has two heads and three magical horns, Divine natural armor Unplayable invaders The Crows (similiar to Desolation) A collective of alien creatures that employ flocks of giant ravens and crows, as well as armed humanoid bird-hybrids. They have access to starsteel, a unique magical metal. An invasion will have a lot of giant birds, some equipped hybrids and possibly some master creatures. The Unity A collective of corrupt alicorns with hordes of Morphling monsters at their disposal. You will find each of these alicorns to be a formidable threat, with its high combat skills, Divine-tier carapace and natural weapons, as well as weapons and armor made from magical metals. An invasion will have a lot of Morphling Runners, Swoopers and Reavers with Morphling-tier natural armor and weapons, and a small number of equipping Controllers and alicorns.